chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Chrono Cross/Zeypher
Hello Chrono Wiki! I've decided to imbark into the creating a walkthrough of one of my favorite game, "Chrono Cross". I, of course I don't take full credit and I got plenty of help from other authors and "video maker" while I merely compile two different work together in unity... somehow. Now this is my first walkthrough so don't HAUNT ME DOWN if I don't go the way you would. You can always created your own version. I have only played this game twice personally, but I am going through the whole process again for the third time thanks to the help of these awesome people: *CubeMario: For making the video and his own spill of the game. He has played the game 12+ times, so he knows what he is talking about. I will mostly based my parts around he's parts. *Shotgunnova: For making the word version of the walkthrough: There will times where the words don't match up with the video so I may distort, revise the author work. But full credit goes to this author. This walkthrough will be a total of 88 Parts! This helps me organized information better without overwhelming myself. Table of Contents So I can easily navigate my own pages. There will also be a navigation option in each page to the previous or next parts. *1 & 2. Arni Village ~Home World~ *3. Lizard Rock ~Home World *4. Lizard Rock ~Another World~ *5. Arni Village ~Another World~ *6. Showdown at Cape Howl *7. Journey to Termina *8. Preparing for the Manor *9. It Never Rusts For the following parts: You can choose between three different option which leads to different events. *10. Nikki's Path (Option 1) *11. Nikki's Path Continued (Option 1 Cont.) *12. The Path of Pierre (Option 2) *13. Viper Manor Bluffs (Option 3) *14. KingMoaman (Option 3 Cont.) Ends different options. *15. Master Dragon Feeder *16. Inside the Manor *17. The Four Devas *18. Dimensional Split (Big Spoiler Alert) *19. The Frozen Flame? (Another Biggie) *20. Guldove (Note: I will going the route of "saving Kid" versus not saving her. Here are some differences to consider: (View Here)) *21. Crossing Dimensions *22. ~Home World~ Hydra Marshes *23. Exploring the Marshes *24. Destroying Nature *25. Saving Kid *26. Leaving Guldove *27. Getting a Boat *28. Exploring El Nido *29. Hermit's Hideaway *30. The S.S. Invincible *31. Getting The Key *32. Water Dragon Isle (Optional) *33. Hi-Ho *34. Hi-Ho Tank *35. Mt. Pyre *36. To Fort Dragonia *37. Fort Dragonia *38. Fort Maze *39. Taurusoid *40. Giant Gloop and Sun *41. Bunyip *42. A Lynx and Viper (Plot development) *43. Purgatory (Plot Twist) *44. Ten Years Ago (Spoiler Alert) *45. ~Home World~ Termina *46. Introducing Norris *47. Boarding Zelbess *48. Casino Antics *49. Opening Death's Door *50. Damned Mirrors *51. The Power of Wightnight *52. Highwayman's Demise *53. Tower of Geddon *54. Nadia's Bell (Major Plot development) *55. Miguel's Fate *56. Starky's Plasma Pistol *57. Return to the Manor *58. The Basement *59. Hell's Kitchen *60. Skynet Attacks *61. New Allies *62. The Quest for Power (Sidequest P.1) *63. Demons of the Past (Sidequest P.2) *64. Dario's Wrath (Sidequest P.3) *65. Red Relic *66. Yellow Relic *67. Blue Relic *68. Jungle Fever *69. Green Relic *70. Saving Marbule *71. The Last Dragons *72. Shattered Plot (Plot Twist) *73. Now Bad Science Fiction (More Plot) *74. Plot Exposition (Plot.. plot.. plot) *75. The Chrono Trigger (Story Development) *76. Defying FATE (Plot Twist) *77. Betrayal (Some more twist) *78. Saving Kid... Again (Optional Sidequest) *79. The Rainbow *80. Terra Tower *81. Stone Faced *82. Omega Edition (More Plot) *83. Go Blue *84. Time Devourer *85. Preparing for the Final Fight *86, 87 & 88. The Final Showdown/Saving the Universe/Conclusion CC 01 category: Chrono Cross Walkthrough